


Bliss

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Bliss by Nicole S.

27 October 1998

X-Files M/K  
Title: Bliss  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for pretty boys doing natural things.  
Archive to Allslash and Archive X. Anywhere else, okay if my name is attached.  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to that blonde guy.  
Thanks to Aries and Orithain for being there. Inspired by Jigsaw Puzzles and Magnets.

* * *

He was sleeping when I came in. I knew he would be, being so late. The light streaming in from the street showed his long form under the sheets and comforter. He was on his side, his left leg draped over the right, hugging a pillow. His mouth twisted into a pout, lower lip almost quivering, open slightly letting out his sweet breath. Heavy lids hid the hazel pools, long lashes swept across his cheeks.

I got undressed and slid into bed beside him, snuggling up to his back. I was hard instantly. He sighed and snuggled back to me to acknowledge my presence, but didn't completely wake. I nuzzled the back of his neck before peppering his shoulder with kisses. I knew it was late and he had to work tomorrow, but I did not care. I wanted him. I needed him. I had to have him.

My hand ran down his shoulder to his thigh, where it caressed the smooth skin. He sighed again and stirred, whimpering a little at the thought of waking. He soon relented to my touch. My hand caressed his hip and thigh, then finally back up to his shoulder again. The pillow he was holding fell to the floor. I reached around to caress his chest while continuing to kiss his temple, his cheek. My hand moved lower down his body, across his chest, his abdomen, then finally to the hardness that was forming at the tawny curls. I caressed him gently, the velvety touch of his skin making me harder. I kissed his shoulder as I brought him to perfection.

Reaching over, I took the tube of lubricant out of the drawer and applied some to my fingers. He moaned as they entered him, bringing him to a higher state of arousal, ready for me. My cock was practically aching for him. I slicked it up and began to enter the tight opening. His back arched, his head came back to mine, giving me opportunity to kiss those sleepy lips. He kissed me back as inch after inch entered him until we were joined together.

I released his mouth and began moving back and forth inside of him. He sighed again as I reached over and applied the same steady strokes to his own cock. We made love sweetly, kissing what parts we could reach, sighing each other's name. He came with a moan, muscles contracting, sweat prickling on his body. This started my own bliss, emptying myself into the only lover I ever loved. I held him in my arms until I fell out of him, still pressed up against his back, kissing the dark hair one more time before falling asleep.

finis


End file.
